


Il mio fratellone

by diamas



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamas/pseuds/diamas
Summary: Una piccola riflessione di Futaba sul ragazzo che considera come un fratello maggiore.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba





	Il mio fratellone

Illuminata dalla fioca luce di tre schermi, tutta sola nella sua stanzetta, Futaba Sakura si ritrovava spesso a fantasticare. Fantasticava su molte cose: sogni, desideri, pensieri... Fra questi, c’era una fantasia in particolare a cui si abbandonava volentieri.

Raggomitolata sul suo letto, visualizzava nella sua mente un ragazzo. Era alto una ventina di centimetri più di lei, era magro e vestiva alla moda. I suoi capelli erano corti e riccioluti, rossicci come le foglie degli alberi in autunno, e i due piccoli occhietti castani, nascosti da un paio di lenti grosse e rotonde, erano incorniciati dai rossi riccioli che gli cadevano sul volto.

Aveva un’espressione bonaria, un sorriso dolce e rassicurante. Quando il ragazzo delle sue visioni le rivolgeva quel sorriso, Futaba sapeva di trovarsi al sicuro e di non avere nulla da temere. Poteva capitare, a volte, che avesse paura o che si sentisse minacciata. Quando si sentiva così, il ragazzo spalancava le braccia e la invitava ad avvicinarglisi. E lei, senza pensarci due volte, con gli occhi lucidi, si lanciava contro il petto di lui. Come per incanto, lo spiacevole sentimento che la rendeva infelice si assopiva e calde lacrime le rigavano il volto.

«Ren...» mormorava, strofinando il capo contro il petto del giovane. «Grazie mille... Grazie mille per esserci...».

Il giovane non rispondeva mai verbalmente. La sua unica risposta era una mano sui lunghi capelli rossicci che le accarezzava dolcemente la testa.

Futaba non aveva mai avuto una famiglia －non nel senso comune. Non aveva mai avuto una figura maschile che potesse chiamare “papà”, che la coccolasse e la facesse sentire una principessina, e nemmeno che le mostrasse la bellezza del mondo tra una passeggiata al parco, la visione di un film al cinema o che le dedicasse del tempo dopo il lavoro. Non aveva nemmeno un fratello maggiore o minore che fossero presenti per lei quando ne aveva bisogno. L’unica figura presente nella sua vita era sempre stata quella di sua madre; ma lei era impegnata col lavoro e non poteva dedicarle molte attenzioni.

Futaba era sempre stata sola; senza una famiglia, senza amici, senza qualcuno su cui fare affidamento. Avrebbe sempre voluto avere quella figura di riferimento che la incoraggiasse ad andare avanti nei momenti di difficoltà, che la consolasse quand’era triste o che le permettesse di essere orgogliosa di sé. Per quattordici lunghi anni aveva sofferto la solitudine, soprattutto dopo la morte di sua madre.

Ma ora, qualcosa le sembrava diverso. Adesso qualcuno si era offerto di farla crescere e di aiutarla a compiere degli enormi passi avanti nella sua vita da _hikikomori_. Quel qualcuno l’aveva portata ad assaporare ancora una volta le piccole gioie della vita. Quella persona non era affatto legata a lei da legami di sangue, eppure si comportava come se lo fosse.

Sarebbe stato bello se _lui_ fosse stato davvero suo fratello maggiore. Ne sarebbe stata davvero felice! Se lo immaginava sempre coi capelli rossicci e gli occhi del suo stesso colore e la cosa bella era che ci stava! Se si fosse tinto i capelli e avesse messo un paio di lenti a contatto colorate, Ren sarebbe passato decisamente per suo fratello! La sola idea la faceva sorridere.

E anche ora, mentre sedeva al bancone di “Le Blanc”, non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quella dolce fantasia e osservare con un sorrisetto divertito il giovane barista. Con un sorriso mite e tanto amore, questi le preparava del caffè e lo versava poi in una tazzina bianca.

«Ecco il tuo caffè,» disse con un filo di voce.

Futaba gli rivolse un sorriso a trentadue denti e disse: «Grazie mille, fratellone!»

**Author's Note:**

> Una piccola fanfic che scrissi un paio d'anni fa dopo aver giocato la versione vanilla di Persona 5.  
> Ho sempre pensato che Futaba e Ren avessero un rapporto di tipo fraterno e secondo me costituirebbero una bella famiglia insieme a Sojiro. Alla fine, è quello che sono diventati: una famiglia non consanguinea unita dalle avversità che hanno affrontato.
> 
> È la prima storia fluff che scrivo e per questo spero tanto che vi sia piaciuta. So che è OOC, ma per qualche motivo non riesco ad inserire il tag. Spero che la cosa non vi abbia creato problemi.  
> In ogni caso, grazie mille per la lettura!
> 
> p.s. Nel caso foste curiosi di vedere un Ren come descritto da Futaba, ecco a voi un'immagine di riferimento: https://imgur.com/a/NQgUAj7


End file.
